


知更鳥的哭啼

by binhoo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Murder Mystery, Suspense
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binhoo/pseuds/binhoo
Summary: 作者：冰瑚衍生：哈利波特Harry Potter配對：TR/HP分級：PG-15注意：架空AU，年代大約19世紀！收錄於《Uncover》中的一篇！首販後陸續公開~
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, TRHP, Top!Tom - Relationship, tommarry - Relationship, 伏哈 - Relationship, 湯哈, 瑞哈
Kudos: 2





	知更鳥的哭啼

Harry掏出放在口袋中米白色的邀請卡，再次確認了上面的地址──的確就是這裡，這幢宏偉的宅邸就豎立在街道最尾端，與附近的住戶隔著一片修剪整齊的草皮，四周被砌高的石磚圍牆給圈住，只在入口留了一道柵門。  
Harry捏緊了那張薄薄的卡片，深吸一口氣，走上前按響門鈴。  
似乎只過了短短的幾分鐘，那扇門被朝外推開了。走出來的是位身穿整套西裝的優雅男人，男人步下樓梯，推開柵門。而直到對方走近了，Harry才意識到這個人長得有多麼英俊。

烏黑的、略微捲曲的髮被精心地整理過，深邃迷人的眼睛，微微彎起的唇。在對方朝他伸出攤開的右手時，Harry下意識就將自己的手放上去，輕輕握了握。  
男人挑眉，望著他笑了聲，「你好，先生，然而很遺憾，我想得到是你的邀請函。」  
「噢！抱歉，對不起──」Harry懊惱地脹紅了臉，迅速抽回手，改將那張邀請卡放上去。

男人垂眸看著手中的那張卡，片刻後道：「這上面寫著，邀請的人應該是Albus Dumbledore？」  
「是的，」Harry深吸了一口氣，「他是我的導師，但因為他年紀大了，最近身體又不怎麼好，所以商量後換成我來赴約……請問這是被允許的嗎？」  
男人抬起那雙平靜的眼審視著他，直到他緊張得手心都出汗了，才終於微微一笑。  
「當然，這並沒有什麼影響。我想你和你的導師應該同樣都是優秀的撰文者？」  
「是的，我現在偶爾會為謬論家寫稿，但大多數的手稿都只是暫時收集起來。」

「可以請問你的名字嗎？」  
「是的，我是Harry Potter──」  
「那位新興作家？」男人暗色的雙眼微瞇，露出頗有興致的神情，「聽說你的風格十分辛辣，曾經揭露過Malfoy家族與政府要員的腐敗交易？並且最近有準備出書的打算？」  
「啊、嗯，是的。」有些不好意思地摳了摳臉頰，Harry笑得靦腆。習慣在躲在辦公室用打字機的他很少會有直接與人交流的機會，他一向不怎麼擅長應付這樣的情況，這也是他的導師希望他能接下這次任務的原因之一。

「歡迎你來到謎屋，Potter先生──」男人後退兩步，抬起手做了個歡迎的姿勢，「希望你能在這裡度過一段愜意的時光。」  
「謝謝你，先生。」Harry往前走了幾步，卻又停住了，側身看向另一人，「我可以、請問你的名字嗎？我還不曉得該如何稱呼你。」  
男人勾起嘴角，語氣溫和，「當然可以了，我是Tom……Tom Riddle，同時也是這棟房子的現任主人。」

*

Harry隨著Tom步入前門，穿過布置著精緻擺飾的玄關後直接就是大廳了，而在這裡顯然已經有許多人等著。  
坐在長沙發上，戴著圓帽的男子是Corrnelius Fudge，現任市長；他旁邊坐著打扮得毫不起眼的女人，Harry認出那是Bertha Jorkins，市長的現任秘書；離他們不遠處的同樣是一位政府要員，Dolores Umbridge，這名女子穿著過度明亮的粉色套裝，因為四處張望而略微凸出的眼睛讓她看起來就像隻粉色的癩蛤蟆。Harry推測他們應該是一起來的。  
在他們對面的是Harry職業上的敵人──Rita Skeeter，這名女記者已經打開了她的筆記本，用那隻翡翠綠的鋼筆開始振筆疾書，Harry一點也沒有興趣知道這個總喜歡刺探八卦的人在寫些什麼；在他們身邊進行著長篇大論、侃侃而談的男人有一頭耀眼的金髮和引人注目的藍眼睛，笑容就像他印在流行人物雜誌頭版上那樣燦爛，這個人是Gilderoy Lockhart，是位當紅的自由作家，廣受家庭主婦們的歡迎。

另外兩個站在窗戶旁低聲交談的年長男人，Harry並不認識，而游離於這群人之外的，還有一位衣著疏於打理，看起來神經緊繃，一直在喃喃自語的女士。  
直到Tom微笑著走上前，介紹他們所有人彼此認識後，Harry才得知了剩下的三位都是些什麼人。

肚子有些微禿、頭髮已經有些白的老人是Horace Slughorn，據說是相當不得了的大學教授；另一位蓄著山羊鬍、看起來年紀也不輕的男士Igor Karkaroff，則是連Harry都聽說過的有名商人，經營著不錯的連鎖事業；最後那位有點瘋瘋癲癲的年長女士是Sybill Trelawney，她在Harry走到她面前後立刻發出一陣令所有人都無法忽視的驚恐抽氣，不停說著Harry的身上將會發生不幸的悲劇──在Tom介紹這位是位知名占卜師後。

「首先，感謝各位如期赴約，即使成員和當初邀請函上訂下的稍微有些不同……但並沒有關係。」在注意到Tom的眼睛略有深意地瞥過自己時，Harry尷尬地摸了摸鼻子。Tom繼續道：「各位能夠到來就是我的榮幸，為了這棟房子──謎屋，這幾日的吃穿用度與花費將由我全數支出，請不必擔心。」  
Harry注意到幾乎所有人都因為Tom說的話而眼睛一亮，畢竟毫無疑問地，即使Riddle家族已經沒落，當年也曾經是響亮的貴族之一，能夠體會到貴族等級的服務，這已經是一般人罕有機會享受到的優待。

Rita Skeeter清了清喉嚨，推著那副鑲滿珠寶的眼鏡打斷Tom的話，「我想知道，這幾天我們在這棟房子裡究竟要做些什麼？畢竟邀請函上只說了希望我們能來探訪謎屋的風采──」  
「噢，親愛的Rita──」在Gilderoy Lockhart用拖長的詠嘆調插入了話題時，Skeeter迅速地皺緊鼻子，「別告訴我妳身為一名女記者居然不知道，這簡直已經是失職了。謎屋的新聞在當初可是震驚了整個英國的，別告訴我妳沒有做過半點功課？很顯然的，Riddle先生邀請我們來這裡，就是希望我們能再度為這裡添上新的話題──《那個半世紀前出名的鬼屋，如今重新變得金碧輝煌》──看看，我都替妳想好頭條的標題了。」

「我當然知道關於謎屋的傳說，Lockhart先生。」Skeeter笑得駭人，像下一秒就要折斷她的那隻鋼筆，「我只是不明白為什麼要在等了那麼久之後，才邀請『我們這些人』聚集到這裡。」  
「這是命運的牽引，是不可逃離的宿命……」Sybill Trelawney握緊雙手，用尖細的嗓音喃喃。  
「一派胡言！我從不相信命運一說，」Igor Karkaroff毫不留情地駁斥出聲，「明明Riddle先生只是希望我們來為這棟房子重新評價的，這裡在裝修後，即使作為一個觀光景點也會有足夠的利益價值。」  
「我也這麼認為。」Dolores Umbridge矜持地點點頭，朝Tom露出引人不適的甜膩微笑，Harry注意到後者彷彿沒看到一樣自然地轉開視線，忍不住有些想笑。

「各位，我邀請你們來這裡各有不同的理由，我希望記者、撰文者和作家能為這裡增添知名度；也希望經濟學教授和商人能夠為我評估這棟豪宅的商業價值；至於政府的官員們，我相信等你們住過這裡，就會更容易地通過我為這棟房子安排的後續計畫──」  
Harry敏銳地發現Tom漏掉了一個人。  
「噢，當然，至於Trelawney女士，因為妳足夠有名，妳也知道的，關於這裡的傳說……」Tom輕笑地看向彷彿被冒犯到一樣瞪大眼的Sybill Trelawney，「我希望妳能為我鑑定一下，這裡有鬼的謠言究竟是真是假。」

「我是占卜師，才不是什麼、什麼抓鬼的騙子！」Trelawney不滿地尖叫。  
「我當然明白妳是位出眾的占卜師，我只是信任妳，希望妳能感應出這棟房子裡究竟有沒有異常的波動……」Tom溫和的語氣很快安撫了情緒激動的Trelawney，Harry注意到這個男人很擅長這些。  
在眾人逐漸平息了討論後，Tom邀請他們上樓，為他們每個人都安排了一個房間，讓他們知道盥洗室和餐廳的位置，並告訴他們所有人，在這段期間裡，謎屋的每個角落都能夠自由地探索。

很快就到了晚餐時間，Harry甚至沒有意識到時間的流速，畢竟這些政商名流此起彼落的交談讓這裡一點也不無聊。Harry不小心就知道了哪位政府官員的八卦秘辛，或者一些名門貴族的小道消息，讓他配著連續吃了兩盤美味的飯後甜點。  
之後，他們各自回到房間休息，畢竟所有的人都是經過不短的路程才來到此處的，Harry坐了一整天的火車，現在只想躺在那張柔軟到能讓整個人都陷下去的絲綢床單上好好睡一覺。  
而他無比期待著明天的開始。

*

在Harry下樓享用早餐時，許多的人早已圍在飯廳裡享用早點，新鮮採摘的生菜、培根、煎蛋夾在烤得焦香的吐司裡，還有鬆餅、佛卡夏以及其他配菜的選擇，飲料則提供了咖啡、牛奶和濃湯。在Harry坐下時，桌面上的食物仍然是溫熱的，看來傭人隨時都會為他們補充食物。  
他一邊聽著Slughorn和Fudge高談闊論關於明年的教育改革，拿了幾塊鬆餅淋上楓糖漿慢慢享用。其他的人陸陸續續加入這場令人愉悅的早餐時光，他看著Skeeter面不改色地吃下第三份的三明治，而Umbridge顯然也對美味的磅蛋糕愛不釋手。

在Harry吃完三層的鬆餅後，Tom才姍姍來遲地加入，顯然並且沒有要和他們共同享用豐盛美食的意思。他的原話是他一向習慣在自己的房間享用早餐。  
然而始終有個人沒有出現──或許因為那個人的存在感過於低微，Harry也是在Fudge開口後才意識到。

「Bertha Jorkins呢？」這位富態的市長皺著眉頭，取出懷錶看了看，「她也睡得太晚了！都跟她說了今天還有幾份文件需要討論……」  
「或許是她從未睡過這麼舒服的床，所以才起晚了吧？」Umbridge發出了古怪的咋舌聲，毫不掩飾自己的嘲笑。  
「胡鬧！簡直是胡鬧！」Fudge用有些尷尬的眼神掃過Tom平靜無波的臉，「這太失禮了，在別人家裡作客竟然還如此懶惰，看來必須要好好和她談談了。」  
Umbridge一邊用甜膩的語氣說著支持市長之類的話，一邊和Fudge匆匆離開飯廳，往樓上走去，似乎是準備直接去敲那位的房間。

幾秒後，當Harry猶豫著要不要對最後一塊約克夏布丁出手時，一道充滿驚恐的尖叫聲打斷了他。幾個人面面相覷，而過度熱心的Lockhart已經挽起袖子衝上去了，出於好奇，Harry也跟著起身走回大廳，正好撞見Fudge跌跌撞撞地跑下手扶梯，摔在Lockhart身上。  
Fudge的臉上全無血色，看起來嚇壞了，哆哆嗦嗦扶著Lockhart，好一陣子才結巴地開口：「上面、上面──有死人！Bertha她死了，她死了啊──」

「你說什麼？」Skeeter的尖利的嗓音從身後傳來，Harry回頭，發現其他的人也跟出來了。這位女記者說話的語氣可一點也沒有害怕的情緒，反而是一副發現了什麼頭條新聞的興奮，她甚至已經將筆記本從袖珍手提包裡拿出來了。  
「那位和你一起上去的女士呢？」Slughorn擔心地提起。  
「她嚇昏了，」Fudge頹喪地抹了把臉，「我搬不動她──你們誰能和我一起上去看看嗎？我想我們還必須聯繫警察。」

「我來負責聯繫，」Tom上前一步，「抱歉讓各位在第一天就有了這樣的體驗……可以冒昧問一句，那位Jorkins小姐為什麼會死亡嗎？」  
「我覺得她是自殺的，她、她用鏡子碎片割腕……」Fudge緩緩地嘆氣，面色蒼白，「我從不知道她原來有這樣的想法。」  
「失禮了，那麼我立刻去聯繫警察。」Tom朝他們點頭示意，並且轉身離開，看來是準備去僕人房撥電話了。

Harry和幾個人走上樓，打算去看看案發現場，順便幫助那位不幸昏倒的女士。Bertha Jorkins的房間是走樓盡頭的那間房，雕飾精美的木門早已被推開，露出穿著粉色高跟鞋的矮胖雙腿。  
Harry和Slughorn合力將Umbridge搬到走廊上，讓她靠著牆，接著才走進房間。此時眾人已經圍住了那張可以被稱為案發現場的雙人床，對仰躺在床上、衣著整齊的女人指指點點。

致死的傷口很明顯來自左腕的劃痕，鏡子的玻璃碎片就握在她的右手，而其他的殘骸則散落在床邊的地毯上。整片鮮血染紅了潔白的床單，這個女人的神情平靜，看起來彷彿只是睡著了，卻永遠不會再睜開眼睛。  
Harry用桌巾包住手，試著按了按女人的小臂，發現屍體已經開始僵硬，靠在床上的四肢也出現了塊狀的屍斑。他將自己的發現告訴眾人，推測了女人死去的時間。

「照屍體的狀態，這個人大概是在五、六小時前死的，」他說，「往前推算的話，約莫是在凌晨三點左右割腕的。那個時間真要發生什麼事，或許所有人都不會注意到，非常遺憾……」  
「我都不曉得Potter先生原來知道這種知識？」剛走進來的Tom加入了他們，面上戴著顯而易見的訝異與讚賞。  
「咳、其實我並不是專業的，」Harry感覺臉頰有些熱，「只是之前為了要替小說取材，去找了相關的資料而已。」  
Tom點點頭表示理解，很快又對眾人露出略有苦惱的神情。

「很抱歉告訴各位，但我有個壞消息──電話的線路不知為何壞掉了，話筒拿起來是沒有聲音的。」  
幾個人在聽到這段話後立刻抱怨連連，Lockhart自告奮勇地表示他可以去警察局直接通知警察，當然，Harry更覺得這個人只是迫切地想要離開這間屋子。  
眼看塵埃已經落定，眾人決定離開這裡，Harry走在最後關上門，對Tom說了這個房間最好鎖上，避免任何人破壞現場──房屋的主人欣然地同意，很快呼叫僕人拿鑰匙串來鎖上房間的門。

他們重新回到大廳，目送Lockhart穿戴好修身的長大衣，走向大門──然而在轉動了好幾次門把後，他卻仍無法將那扇門推開。Harry看著Lockhart露出納悶不解的神情，立刻走上前幫忙。  
他用力壓下門把往外推，卻發覺這扇門被鎖住了，他轉頭喚來Tom，告知了這個情況。

「鑰匙串一向是由Frank保管的，我這就請他過來。」  
於是那個剛剛才從他們眼前消失的佝僂老人又慢吞吞地走過來，摸索著被鋁圈串起的一把把鑰匙，找出最長的那把，從大門鎖孔裡穿進去。他們看著老人努力旋轉鑰匙，門鎖卻依舊紋風不動。  
「換我試試！」Lockhart急躁地搶過鑰匙，在試了幾分鐘後，無奈地宣布這扇門不幸地壞掉了這樣的事實。

「所以現在這是什麼情況？不僅我們無法出去，電話也撥不通？」Karkaroff氣得吹起了他的山羊鬍，「我不信！帶我去試試看那隻電話，搞不好只是你們不會用呢！」  
於是那位名叫Frank帶著Karkaroff迅速地離去，其他幾個人還聚在門前，試圖以各種方法推開那扇結實厚重的木門，而Lockhart已經頹喪地把長大衣掛回去了。

「這裡沒有別的出口嗎？像是後門？」Harry走到那個一直靠在牆邊注視這一切的男人身邊，輕聲問。  
「沒有，謎屋最初的擁有者認為只有自己掌控出入口才是安全的，所以整棟屋子始終都只有一扇門，」Tom頓了頓，懊惱地皺起眉，「並且這裡所有的窗戶都被加厚過，恐怕無法輕易砸開。」

「對了！窗戶，即使不能砸，也能推開的對吧？」Harry興沖沖地走向飯廳，那個房間裡有扇對開的窗子，為了良好的採光，窗簾已經被拉開了。  
他將椅子搬到牆邊站上去，摸索著窗戶的鎖──並且在試了老半天後，無奈地放棄了這一個。不過他的舉動給了其他人行動的理由，幾個男人很快散開來，嘗試打開一樓各處的窗戶。然而他們看過了飯廳、大廳、儲藏間，甚至是僕人的房間，都沒有一扇窗是能開啟的。

「怎麼會這樣？那我們要怎麼離開？」Skeeter不滿地用塗成鮮紅色的指甲指向Tom，「肯定是你──是你邀請我們過來的，也是你想把我們都困在這裡！說！你到底有什麼意圖？」  
「而且現在屋子裡還有死人……」Lockhart畏懼地縮起了肩膀，「我可不想和死人一起待上好幾天。」  
「我也不知道這棟房子究竟發生了什麼事，但我會盡力為各位尋求解答的。」Tom面色凝重地道，搖鈴呼喚了所有的僕人到大廳裡集合。

這棟房子裡的僕人總共有四位，管理鑰匙與庭院的是他們剛剛見過的老人Frank Bryce；男僕Bartemius Crouch看起來年輕而削瘦；女僕和廚師分別是Alecto Carrow和Amycus Carrow，他們是一對兄妹。  
Tom要他們老實交代，究竟是誰弄出了這個惡作劇，將他們困在這棟房子裡──  
當然了，沒有人承認。所有的僕人都說了他們都在做自己的工作，並沒有人做過這種事，而剛剛才去確認了電話的Karkaroff則表示電話的線路是完好的，機器本體並沒有損壞，只是訊號發不出去。

這棟房子，謎屋，顯然已經成為了完全的密室。  
Harry甚至不曉得自己為什麼會這麼想，只是對看過許多懸疑小說的他來講，眼前的這種情況可不是一個故事的好開頭。

「是鬼魂……是那些鬼魂嗎？」在一片寂靜中，Lockhart用顫抖的嗓音開口了，那頭亮麗的金髮此刻看起來一點精神也沒有，「把我們鎖在裡面，甚至，是他們殺死了Bertha Jorkins──」  
「別開玩笑了，那個女人可是自殺的！」Skeeter反駁。  
於是在眾人陸陸續續地看向那位著名的占卜師後，Trelawney這才不情不願地開口：「我並沒有感受到什麼。」

「當然了，妳什麼都感受不到，因為鬼魂本來就不是真的──」更信奉科技發明的Karkaroff翻著白眼道。  
Trelawney瞪起眼球，「不！我當然感受得到，只要那些靈體想與我對話──」  
「聽聽她說的，『只要他們想與我對話』──噢，那我猜他們可能就只是不太願意這麼做吧。」  
「像你這種毫無天分，一點也察覺不到那些能量的人當然不能理解，你的身上只環繞著沉鬱的死氣……」

無視這兩人一言一語的爭吵，Harry後退幾步，來到Tom身邊，盯著這個全身上下都完美到無可挑剔的男人，輕聲問：「你真的什麼都不曉得嗎？」  
「我向你保證，我對此毫不知情。」Tom望向他，深色的眼瞳中充滿真摯，「我為什麼要把你們困在這裡呢？我更希望你們走出去，為我宣傳這棟房子，好讓這裡在作為旅店開放後獲得最好的生意。」  
「你要開放這裡？」Harry有些訝異。

「這是極好的噱頭不是嗎？」Tom不在意地笑了笑，「那些想要知道鬼屋真相的獵奇者肯定會來，而在他們之後，純粹渴望享受貴族待遇的一般人也不會錯過。」  
「我不知道你原來是個生意人？」  
「當然不是。」Tom溫和地道，「我更想往政界發展，而謎屋的重啟只是我的第一步。」

Harry望著眼前的這個男人，男人的野心勃勃就寫在那雙深邃的眼眸裡，毫不掩飾地對他坦承，語氣是篤定的胸有成竹，就好像沒有這個人做不到的事那樣，也讓這個人在這一刻顯得格外迷人。  
「那先預祝你成功？」Harry小聲道。  
「承你吉言。」Tom回以微笑。

在他們進行著小聲對話的同時，那群人終於吵完了，幾個人看起來憔悴又身心俱疲，顯然不打算再繼續尋找出口。  
「只要我兩天沒有和下屬聯繫，他們就會找上門的。」這是Fudge所說。  
「我與美國那邊的商人還有一筆生意要談，他們也會來找我。」Karkaroff也如此說著。  
而Harry也說好了會在抵達後聯繫他的導師Dumbledore，所以並不怎麼擔心自己的消失不會引起注意，只是無法推測他們究竟會在這裡被困上多久。

Tom向他們保證，宅邸裡的食物絕對充足，他們的存糧一直都維持著幾個月的份量，絕對夠他們吃上好幾天。  
結束討論後，一些人陸陸續續地上樓，一些則跟著僕人前往廚房，揚言要取些乾糧回房間儲存──Harry沒有回到房間，他向Tom詢問了書房的位置，被對方帶著前往三樓。  
謎屋裡的書房比他想像得要大上許多，藏書也很豐富，好幾排書架豎立在這個空間裡，書架和書架間僅容得下一人通過。

「這裡沒有窗戶，空氣一向不怎麼好。」Tom站在他身邊說著，「你可以挑選想要的書，拿回房間裡慢慢閱讀。」  
「謝謝你。」Harry猶豫地看了排列雜亂的書本，「我想……我想問，有關於這間房子歷史的書嗎？」  
Tom挑眉看他，在看得他臉都要紅起來時，才輕輕一笑。  
「這棟房子沒什麼歷史可言，住在這裡的一直都是Riddle一家，你想要問的是我們的家族史吧？」在那雙深色眼珠的凝視下，Harry靦腆地點頭。

Tom越過了幾個書架，在角落裡翻出幾本書，一本相冊和一本族譜，塞進Harry懷裡。  
「只有這些了，Riddle們一向不愛記錄自己身上發生的事，與其從書上翻找，不如從我這裡探聽來得更為實際。」Tom的嘴角微勾，看向他的神情溫和，「只要你不嫌棄。」  
「嗯……我，當然、當然可以的。」Harry有些結巴地答。  
「那麼，去你的房間？」

於是Harry就這麼迷迷糊糊地抱著一疊書，和Tom走回自己的房間，兩人坐在那張雙人床上聊了整個下午。  
Harry得知了這棟房子的歷史──謎屋是由最早的一個Riddle蓋的，他娶了一位妻子，也生下一位Riddle，等到那位年輕的Riddle再與人結婚後，就生下了Tom的祖父──之後是Tom的父親。  
「我的父親，他的名字也是Tom Riddle。」男人在這麼說的時候笑得有些嘲諷，「這也是我恨這個名字的原因。」  
「我可以問為什麼嗎？」Harry放輕了語氣。  
「當然，沒什麼不可說的，Harry。」Tom的手撐在柔軟的床單上，微微後仰，「我的母親是我父親的第一任妻子，而他還有第二任──顯然，他背叛了我的母親。」

「我很抱歉……」  
「沒什麼好道歉的，Harry，這不是什麼需要為此道歉的事。」Tom轉過頭來看他，於是Harry就這麼墜入了那雙深邃的眼，「我巴不得永遠地離開這個骯髒的家，脫離他們低俗的血液──然而我做不到。你大概不知道，我父親的兩任妻子都同樣住在這棟大宅裡，而他就享受著兩個女人為了爭奪他而上演的生活日常，他甚至允許了我的舅舅也住進這裡……」  
「舅舅？」  
「是的，我舅舅，Morfin Gaunt。」Tom輕輕笑了起來，嗓音低沉沙啞，「我的父親為此自豪，他以為他是在給予施捨，給只能生活在下等垃圾街的蛆蟲一個安居之所。然而他不知道，他放進來的卻是個惡魔。」  
「什……什麼意思？」

Tom伸手拿起那本相冊，翻開，讓Harry看到上面那些黑白的相片，一個枯瘦的、面貌平凡卻看起來緊張兮兮的女人，在她旁邊是位眼神凶惡的男子，濃密的頭髮糾結成凌亂的樣子，鬼鬼祟祟的眼神看起來有些不懷好意。  
「我的舅舅，Morfin Gaunt，就是那場世紀命案的凶手──」Tom勾著嘴角，用彷彿對情人耳語般輕柔的嗓音說道：「他強暴了我的母親，讓我母親羞憤得自殺；在被我祖父發現這件事時，挖掉了他的眼睛，讓他失血而死；他欺騙我的父親，讓父親以為他強暴的是第二任妻子──於是那對夫婦在爭吵間失手殺了彼此；至於我的祖母，Morfin在踏出這棟房子前碰上了她，順手也將她殺死了……」

他愣愣地看著Tom傾身湊近，直到他耳邊，「就只有還年幼的我，因為躲在書房的角落裡看書，沒有任何人發現我，也因此活了下來……」  
Harry舔了舔乾澀的唇，輕聲問：「那，Morfin去哪裡了？」  
「沒有人知道，」Tom聳聳肩，退回原處，動作優雅地闔上那本相冊，「警察通緝了他好幾年，卻無能到連他的一根頭髮也找不到，有些人認為他死了，有些人則認為他還苟延殘喘地躲在某處，像陰溝裡的老鼠一樣偷生。」  
「後來呢？」Harry淺淺地吸氣，不自覺地用上了柔軟的語氣，「你……後來怎麼樣？」

「我？」Tom挑起眉，笑了笑，「當然是搬出去，讀著最優秀的學校，一路這樣到畢業──Harry，你不會以為我會活得像那些悲慘的孤兒一樣吧？你以為Riddle家族留給我的遺產不夠我揮霍嗎？那些堆積成山的積蓄，直到我死都花不完。」  
「我、我不是這麼想的──」Harry擺著手，臉忍不住發燙，「我只是，覺得你就這樣一個人長大，會不會很孤單？」  
「我並不如此覺得。」Tom看向他，「但我記得──你也是個孤兒？」

「是，我是的。」Harry點頭，毫不意外Tom會知道這件事，畢竟從他開始這份職業後就從未掩飾過自己的身世。他的父母在當年的一場知名船難中身亡，他是由父母的摯友──也就是Albus Dumbledore扶養長大的，這個人除了是他的導師同時也是他的監護人。  
「你和我很像，Harry。」Tom垂眸低語著，手指點在床單上，直到越過了他們的中線，輕輕覆蓋住Harry的手指，「我們同樣有悲慘的身世，同樣聰明、有野心，勇於開拓自己的道路──從你的眼眸中，我看見了某些我所渴望的東西。」  
Harry屏住呼吸，不敢說話，那隻被對方所碰觸的手卻彷彿要燒灼起來。他能聽見自己的心跳，一下一下的，逐漸失去應有的勻速，在那雙深邃眼眸的凝視之下。

他們安靜地僵持了許久，直到Tom終於鬆開他，將手放回一個安全的距離，而Harry的心頭為此泛起了微妙的失落。  
「我很高興，是你來到了這裡，Harry。」在最後，Tom這麼說。  
「我也……」Harry深吸了一口氣，按捺住了滿心的忐忑，「我也很高興能夠認識你，Tom。」  
不久，男人離開了Harry的臥室，還給他一個寧靜的空間。然而Harry獨自翻閱著那些書冊，讀著上面斑駁的文字，內容卻半點也沒有進入他的腦袋。

現在他只想著一個人，一件事──Tom Riddle，他想著對方說話時優美如大提琴的音色，想對方微笑時的唇形，和那雙專注望著他的眼睛。  
他在將相冊翻到最後一頁時頓住了，那上面的黑白照片是個面色冷淡的小男孩，穿著整齊的襯衫和馬甲，短褲下是長筒襪和擦得發亮的皮鞋。他糾結了許久，最後還是將那張照片取下了，塞進床頭的記事本壓好，並且難得因為做了這樣不得體的壞事而心跳加速。

*

第二日，Harry比平常更晚一點才下樓，因為輾轉反側一整夜讓他的睡眠品質並不怎麼好。但很快他發現自己並不是最晚到的，那位商業巨鱷Karkaroff也尚未出現。  
眾人圍著餐桌慢吞吞地享用早點，然而即使豐盛的餐點依舊有前一天的水準，用餐的氣氛卻不如之前明快愉悅，樓上的某個房間裡還躺著一具屍體這樣的事實就壓在每個人心頭上。

而直到多數的人都用完早餐，Karkaroff依舊沒有加入他們，基於昨天出現了那樣的事件，眼前的這個情況明顯地令人產生擔憂。  
老好人Slughorn說著要去喊Karkaroff這樣的話，扶著肚皮慢悠悠地晃上樓，Harry本想跟上去，但Skeeter正好纏著他詢問關於謬論家下一期的內容，令他有些分身乏術。  
幾分鐘後，Slughorn慌慌張張地跑回來，向Tom詢問那個身上帶著鑰匙的僕人──Karkaroff的房間鎖住了，而他拍門許久都並未獲得回應。

像是嗅到了另一個獨家那樣，Skeeter笑開了塗著紅色唇膏的血盆大口，握著袖珍包快步跟上Slughorn和那位僕人，出於關心，Harry、Tom和Fudge也跟著上樓。而昨天昏厥了整天的Umbridge顯然還沒恢復精神，病懨懨地和剩下的幾人坐在餐桌前，沒有半點要動彈的意思。  
他們聚集到那位商人的房間門口，焦心地等待那位佝僂的老人一把一把試著鑰匙，直到門鎖發出喀噠一聲，Skeeter先於所有人地推開門跑進去，發出了短促的驚叫。

Harry走進房間，一眼就看見了靠在衣櫃旁的屍體──那是Igor Karkaroff，明顯已經失去了生命跡象。  
因為畫面要比昨天來得血腥，幾個人在確認完Karkaroff確實徹底的停止呼吸後，就陸續走出了房間。Igor Karkaroff死於臉上的傷口，他的兩隻眼睛都被挖掉了，鮮血漫溢在臉上，而兩顆眼球就滾落在他屍體附近，他的雙手沾滿黏稠的血液和膿汁，很明顯的，他就是用那隻手挖掉了自己的眼睛。  
房間很明顯是個密室，二樓的窗戶同樣是鎖死的，並且房間的們在他們到來之前並沒有人開啟過，Karkaroff同樣也是自殺。

然而也就是這個和Bertha Jorkins相同的死因，讓這整件事顯得撲朔迷離了起來。  
一棟只有十幾個人的宅邸中，真的會有兩個人出於不知道的什麼原因，而在兩天內陸續自殺嗎？

「所以、所以，你們覺得怎樣？」Fudge忍不住抽出手帕，擦了擦額間的冷汗，面色蒼白，「這太不對勁了，怎麼可能──」  
「當然不對勁，哪有人會挖自己的眼睛來自殺？這種方式也太痛苦了。」Slughorn搖頭嘆息。  
「所以你們都覺得這裡面有些問題？」Harry頓了頓，「雖然眼前的情況看起來都像是他們自己結束了生命，但在法醫來做鑑定之前一切都是未知的，我們也並未擁有相關的知識……」

「你不是知道怎麼驗屍嗎？」Skeeter雙手環在胸前，冷冷地插了一嘴。  
「我只是稍微查過一點相關的資料，法醫才是真正能解讀屍體的人……我想我們真的應該要報警了。」Harry說著。  
Tom贊同了他們的意見，於是他們又重複了一遍昨天所做的那些──去到樓下和其他人解釋這個情況，試圖去打那隻在僕人房裡仍然無法撥出去的電話，開啟不知為何鎖死的門和窗戶──最後所有人再度徒勞無功地返回大廳。

「我不相信這一切都是巧合，這肯定是某個人的計謀──」Umbridge尖叫著。  
「按照懸疑小說的內容，這裡已經成為密室，而所有在裡面的人都有嫌疑……」Lockhart努力炫耀著自己淺薄的知識。  
「我真的必須要回去辦公了，有那麼多事需要處理……」Fudge仍在抹汗著。  
「或許大家該來想想，我們是不是忽視了哪些線索？」Slughorn小心翼翼道。

「很明顯這裡有個人是最可疑的不是嗎？邀請我們來這裡的Tom Riddle先生──」Skeeter用她銳利的嗓音說道，「我們全都是收到這位的邀請函才來的，包括那兩個死在樓上的人，只有這位先生瞭解我們所有人的身分，並且對我們有所求……」  
「正如妳所說，Skeeter小姐。」Tom打斷她，優雅地偏著頭微笑，「是我邀請各位前來的，所以我必定不希望你們發生什麼事，否則頭號嫌疑人肯定是我，在基於我確實對你們有所需求的情況下，我認為我才是那個最希望各位能保住性命的人。」

「但是所有房間鑰匙都在你的僕人手上……」Slughorn猶豫地道，「我認為這實在不太安全。」  
「沒錯！鑰匙必須換個人保管，換個不具有嫌疑的人。」Fudge輕咳幾聲，「我推薦我自己。」  
「既然是市長的話，我同意。」Umbridge諂媚地附和。  
「我不認為市長先生是個完美的人選……」Lockhart撥了撥瀏海，挺起胸，「我才是最適合的人選，各位看過我書籍的人都知道，我是個多麼善良、正義又勇敢的人。」  
Skeeter什麼也沒說，只是發出一聲再明顯不過的譏笑。

「我覺得鑰匙由誰來保管都不安全。」Harry遲疑地開口，「不如每個人保管自己房間的鑰匙，在夜晚自行將門確實鎖上，至於公共空間的鑰匙我們則並不需要，或許可以繼續由僕人保管。」  
這個方法瞬間獲得更多人的贊同，於是他們跟著那位駝著背的僕人重新回到樓上，一間一間嘗試打開自己的房間，找到屬於自己的鑰匙。Harry同樣也拿走了他的那把。

在幾人回到大廳後，那種緊張的氛圍並未散去，所有人都開始對彼此產生了戒心，也不曉得是誰開始的，眾人開始挖起了彼此的黑料，最先開口的是Skeeter。  
「我不敢相信，原來有人真的覺得自己是正義善良的，」Skeeter翹著腿坐在長沙發上，眼神毫不掩飾地看向她所說的對象，「以為寫過幾本書就是萬能的嗎？各位可能不曉得吧，某人的書其實有大半都是抄襲的，我很確定裡頭存在著幾個槍手，甚至有些是被搶走作品的受害者──」  
「這絕對是汙衊、汙衊！」Lockhart氣憤地道，「妳怎麼不說說妳那些搶新聞的手段呢？我怎麼記得有些根本是顛倒黑白，還曾經有幾戶人家因為妳莫名其妙的報導而家破人亡的。」  
「那些明明只是正常的報導，是被報導的人太容易被影響了……」

「還有我們的市長，我在做訪談時，很明顯有些下層市民對您的政策很是不滿意呢！」  
「為什麼扯到我身上？」Fudge拉長了臉，「我還沒說我知道關於Slughorn教授的黑幕呢，當年有些關於學生的事，還是他找我幫忙掩蓋下來的……」  
Slughorn發出一陣劇烈的咳嗽，「市長，我們說好不再提這個……」  
「那個Karkaroff也不是什麼好人，我聽說他和市政府有些關於洗錢的黑暗交易……」Skeeter摸著自己艷紅的指甲，輕飄飄的眼神落到Umbridge身上。  
在Umbridge氣得脹紅臉準備跳起來前，Fudge震驚地率先質問了，「什麼？妳說的是真的嗎？」

「當然是真的，你是不知道呀……」  
「閉嘴！妳這個愛刺探別人消息的惡毒女人，」Umbridge用肥短的手氣呼呼地指向Harry，「妳怎麼不說說這個人呢？所有人都知道的吧？當年的那個新聞──」  
Harry的臉瞬間失去了血色，他不知道為何這個話題忽然就回到了他身上。  
「你們都聽過的吧？那對船難身亡的夫妻留下的孩子──就是這個傢伙，Harry Potter！」Umbridge尖利的嗓音就像刀子一樣切割著Harry，「那艘船就是屬於他父母的，他父母害死了幾千個人──」  
「我不認為妳的指責是對的，當年的Harry明顯還是個小孩不是嗎？」Tom用平穩的語氣壓過了她，「那很明顯是造船工人貪小便宜所造成的遺憾。」

「但很顯然他們並沒有賠償所有的人，我知道的！」Umbridge仍舊氣哼哼地，像隻水蛭一樣扒著Harry不放，「就因為那個家庭唯一剩下來的人是個未成年，這個案件就不了了之，這樣一點也不對，當年我的嬸嬸也是被害者之一……」  
「如果妳說的是那件船案的話，」Slughorn猶豫地看了看不發一語的Harry，「我的前妻也在那艘船上。」  
「我侄子一家人也是。」Fudge插嘴。  
Skeeter和Lockhart沒有說話，但是看那神情，明顯是身邊的人也曾經搭過那艘船，畢竟那個事件在當年真的太有名了，又死了那麼多的人。

「啊哈！看吧、看吧，就是這樣，現在我們找到最有動機殺死我們的人了──」Umbridge得意洋洋地將手叉在腰間，對著獵物露出虎視眈眈的神情，「就是你對吧？Harry Potter，因為不滿當年被那些人們求償，甚至因此失去了家族的全部財產，現在你故意找上我們，這是來報復了嗎？」  
「不是我。」Harry終於開口，他舔了舔乾澀的唇，目光狼狽地看著地上，不敢直視其他人，「真的……不是我。」  
「孩子，這麼說並不能洗清你的嫌疑。」Slughorn輕輕嘆了聲。  
「既然找到了凶手，是不是把他交給警察就可以了？」Skeeter拿出鋼筆在她的記事本上寫下幾個字，目光在所有人間轉了一圈。

「我們還不能確定Harry是不是凶手，大家都只是推測而已，並沒有決定性的證據。」Tom溫和的嗓音打斷了所有人對Harry的凝視，「但為了各位的安全，我建議將Harry鎖在房間裡，定時為他提供飲食保障他的生存，直到有人將我們從這棟屋子裡解救出去。」  
眾人陸續附議，甚至連並未加入話題的Trelawney也贊同了這個選擇，最後Tom看向沒有發出半點聲音的Harry，詢問：「這也是為了確認你到底是不是凶手──很抱歉，Harry，你願意接受這個決定嗎？」  
「我並沒有其他的選擇不是嗎？」Harry苦笑，深吸了一口氣，起身，在眾人有些畏縮著後退時，自覺地將口袋中的鑰匙交到Tom手中，「鑰匙交給你保管，請你現在就把我鎖到房間裡去吧。」  
Tom接過鑰匙的手碰觸到了Harry的掌心，並在他為此顫抖時，安撫般地朝他笑了笑。

他們一前一後地走上樓，來到屬於Harry的房間前，Tom為他推開門，對他做了個邀請的姿態──Harry乖順地走進去，看著對方緩慢將那扇門鎖上。  
他安靜地站著，許久沒有動彈，直到小腿發痠了才跌跌撞撞地倒回床鋪上。將臉壓在枕頭裡，Harry發出了無聲的尖叫，眼角開始變得濕潤。他以為自己已經不會哭泣，至少不會再為了那件事而哭。

當年的事件震驚了整個英國，所有人都聽說了那件駭人聽聞的船難──Potter夫婦擁有的那艘輪船沉了，伴隨著他們的生命，與同在那艘船上的幾千人，只有少數的人搭乘了逃難的小船躲過一劫。事後這個悲劇被寫成了各種報導，印在報章雜誌上，甚至被改編成小說、電影來傳述。  
所有人都認為這是那對擁有這艘船、擁有這間公司的Potter夫婦的錯，但Harry知道不是，他的父母是非常好的人，他們對待員工一向和善，並且會嚴謹地檢查每個細節，盡力做到讓所有的顧客開心。  
那場旅途他本來也會跟上去的，但當時他不幸地得了重感冒，被寄放在父母朋友家裡的他因此躲過了一劫，然而他卻一點也不為此而慶幸。

他不想被拋下，不想面對世人冷漠的眼光，不想看見那些冷嘲熱諷只為了從他身上挖走每一塊肉的人們。Potter家所有的財產都因為那場災難賠光了，Harry成了孤身一人，被憐憫他的Dumbledore給領養。  
他盡力學習，努力讓自己活得低調，他以為那些過去的終究會過去，卻仍然，血淋淋的傷口原來始終跟隨著他，他又一次被推落進了深淵裡。  
哭累的他仰躺在床上，甚至懶得摘下眼鏡，就這麼緩慢地讓自己陷入了沉睡。

*

一陣誘人的香氣將他喚醒，在Harry睜開眼睛時，他的餐點已經被整齊地放在床頭櫃上，整隻的迷迭香烤雞腿、馬鈴薯泥、炒蛋和沙拉置放在碟子上，濃湯看起來暖呼呼的，甚至還有飯後甜點布朗尼蛋糕，看起來豐盛而美好。  
他慢慢地坐起，這才意識到還有個人在自己的房間裡。  
Tom Riddle，這個男人正坐於屋內唯一的一張木椅上，翻閱著看起來厚重古老的書籍，專注而寧靜。Harry就這麼呆滯地看了許久，直到對方抬眸，對上他的視線。  
「你醒了。」

「是、是的。」Harry摸了摸鼻子，轉開視線，完全不理解自己剛才究竟在做些什麼，「謝謝你為我送來食物。」  
「這是我應該做到的，畢竟將來探訪的客人囚禁起來，並不是什麼良好的待客之道。」Tom沉著地笑了笑。  
「我很抱歉……」  
「該道歉的並不是你，Harry。」Tom隨意地放下那本書，起身來到Harry身邊，自然地於他床沿坐下，彷彿他剛剛不這麼做只是為了不吵醒他，「那些人只是想找個宣洩口，而你很不幸地被選中了。這整件事並不是你的錯。」

Harry抿著唇沒有說話，只是用手指玩弄著被單的一角，直到他的手指被另一隻更修長、骨感的手給握住。  
「Harry，那時你才幾歲而已？你想想，這些事情本來就和你完全沒關係。」  
「但我的父母……」  
「他們或許有責任，但真正該負責的，是那個對修繕事務偷工減料的下游員工不是嗎？」Tom捏著他的手指，於掌中把玩，「新聞報導都將調查寫得清清楚楚，然而愚昧的世人只想怪罪在他們看得見的人身上，這些都不是你該背負的，Harry。」  
「我其實知道，」Harry吸著鼻子，「我只是依然會因此而感到難過。」

「所以你剛剛是在偷偷哭泣嗎？」Tom笑著，低沉的笑聲迴盪在寧靜的房間裡，令Harry的面頰逐漸升溫，他挪開了視線。Tom的手掐上Harry下頷，半強迫地讓他仰起頭，「讓我看看……啊，看來真的哭過了，真是可憐。」  
「我、我不是──」Harry手足無措地想要奪回手的自主權，卻在那雙深幽的眼睛注視下徹底地失敗了。  
「這雙綠眼睛是如此的美麗，我真希望你的哭泣是在更富有意義的時候。」Tom湊近他，溫柔而曖昧地道。

Harry的臉越來越紅，呼吸漸漸變得短促，他看著那張越來越近的俊容，慌張到不知道該如何是好，最後他選擇閉上眼睛，接受了冥冥之中他所能預見的碰觸。  
柔軟而溫熱的唇碰觸了他，印在他的唇上，一觸及分。然而Harry還是不敢睜開眼，他怕眼中過多的情緒會洩漏自己的心──他從不曉得原來一顆心能夠如此迅速地陷落，被這個只相處短短幾天的人給捕獲──他不知道，原來這樣的感覺是如此地令人恐慌，卻也美好得令人泫然欲泣。  
「現在，你該好好享用自己的晚餐了。」額頭被輕輕點了點，Harry睜開眼，對上Tom嘴角微彎的弧度，「你該不會還沒發現，現在已經是晚上了吧？」

他還真的沒有發現，雖然他的確深刻地感受到了腹中的飢餓。原來他整個下午都在睡覺，Tom在午後進來過一次，發覺叫不醒他後只好默默地離去。  
第二次進來，男人聰明地攜著一本書，終於成功等到他睡醒。  
Harry起身，坐在床上享用他的晚餐，和Tom一起。  
他以為自己會更難度過這段時光，被眾人誤會、被鎖在屋子裡的處境，然而現在看來，事情並沒有到想像中那樣糟糕的地步，至少在有這個人的陪伴之下。

*

第三天，宅邸裡並沒有意外發生，這也讓眾人更堅定了將Harry繼續鎖在房間中的決定，對此他感到無奈，卻仍順從了大家的想法。  
第四天，就在Harry以為今天也能平安度過時，Tom於帶來晚餐的同時也為他帶來了壞消息。  
「又有人死了。」Tom在Harry喝完最後一口燉湯時開口，讓他差點被嗆住。Tom用手帕將Harry衣領上沾到的汙漬擦乾淨，繼續道：「這次死了兩個人，Corrnelius Fudge和Dolores Umbridge。」  
「什、什麼──」Harry仍然在震驚，「為什麼？他們是怎麼死的？」

「直到晚餐結束那兩人都沒出現，於是大家立刻前往他們的房間，發現他們倒在地毯上，Umbridge用花瓶砸破了Fudge的頭，Fudge則用燭台銳利的那端戳穿了Umbridge的下腹。似乎在掙扎一陣子後，兩人同樣因為失血過多死了。」  
「怎麼……怎麼會，」Harry深呼吸，「這樣他們彼此不就是殺死對方的凶手嗎？」  
「是的，案發現場看來的確是這樣，這次不是自殺。」Tom頓了頓，安慰道：「但這對你來說是好事，Harry，這證明了他們的死和你無關……」  
「然而並不能完全消除我的嫌疑，Karkaroff和Jorkins會自殺的原因還沒找到。」  
「別擔心，Harry，我相信你很快就能走出這個房間。」在Harry惶然地抬頭時，Tom握住了他的手，收攏在自己掌心裡，「我知道你是無辜的，我相信你。」

感到那陣呼吸的熱氣就吹拂在自己臉上，Harry的臉頰開始泛紅，然而這幾天下來，他已經逐漸習慣了，對於這個人的親近和碰觸。而在習慣後，他開始不能滿足於此，那些彷彿羽毛搔癢心臟般令人難耐的渴望在他的軀體裡蔓延，在他每次被注視、被碰觸的瞬間。  
於是他湊上去，靠進這個人懷中。額頭貼著對方的鎖骨，鼻子就壓在那身熨燙得整齊的襯衫上。Harry從未見過有哪個男人能將西裝穿得如此貼合而好看，他看過男人扣緊鈕釦，繫上領帶的嚴謹；也看過男人將襯衫捲到小臂上的閒適風雅，或許這個人身上就是存在著某種魔力，能讓注視他的人被徹底地蠱惑。  
鼻翼間充滿著對方身上那股清冽的麝香，Harry感受著對方用手指緩慢梳理他總是懶於整理的頭髮。

繼續有人死去的消息提醒了他，這間房子裡仍然住著殺人犯的這個事實──他們的生命仍舊受到威脅，不知是否會在下一秒就被某個誰盯上，成為下次的目標。  
危機和迫切感令Harry緊張又惶恐，讓他覺得必須要緊緊地捉住什麼，捉住誰，才有辦法在這險峻的洪流中存活下來。  
而Tom Riddle來到了他面前。  
他想著──為什麼沒能早點遇見呢？  
假如是在他還年幼、什麼都還不懂的那個年紀，假如這個人在那時就握住他的手，在他面對一切人心險惡時給予他依靠與信任，那麼他或許──

「Harry，你在想什麼？」或許是他過於急促的呼吸引起了對方的注意，溫和而低啞的嗓音這麼問了。  
「我……我……」Harry咬了咬下唇，「我想和你親吻。」  
那隻溫柔撫摸著他頭髮直到後頸的手短暫地頓了頓，「我很高興，Harry，但今天已經很晚了……我沒什麼自信能在享受和你的親吻後能好好做一位紳士，我想我大概會離不開這個房間。」  
Harry揪著Tom的衣領，心跳快得像要蹦出胸膛──他微微仰頭，用舌尖舔過一直輕輕滾動在眼前，屬於男人從剛剛開始就吸引著他的喉結。  
「那就不要離開。」他說。

在被那隻帶有魔力的手撫摸時，Harry總能感覺到細小的電流，就好像這個人的手穿透他的肌膚，碰觸到他的靈魂。在被那隻手用力按壓住，接受那個過於凶猛的親吻時──他激動地喘息，破碎地呻吟，在這個人將他推倒於柔軟的床單上時，Harry順從地展開了自己，任由對方脫下他們之間一層層的阻隔。  
他從不知道，原來這樣的情感是如此美好而動人的，當他滿心傾慕、喜愛著某個人，而對方也竭盡全力地給予回應時。他知道接受這一切其實過於衝動，然而他不想忍耐。為什麼要？他不願等到將來才後悔，尤其現在的他們每一秒都活在未知中，他唯有把握住一切，才能活在當下。  
他們的手指緊緊交纏，在對視時、在彼此炙熱的呼吸中逐漸融為一體，再不分開。

*

醒來時，太過溫暖的感覺令他不想動彈，另一人的身軀就緊貼在他身後，一隻手環住了他。Harry昏昏欲睡地閉上眼，往棉被裡縮著並蹭了蹭那隻手，引來身後低沉的笑聲。  
「你醒了？」被抓到的尷尬讓Harry抬起手摀住臉，卻忘記遮掩泛紅的耳朵。  
「早安，Harry。」  
對方玩笑似地親了親他的耳垂，逐漸延伸到頸側，而Harry在平復了羞赧的情緒後也轉過頭去，完成這個親吻。

「我該下去了，你想要吃什麼早點？」Tom問他。  
「都可以……」Harry猶豫地道。  
「楓糖鬆餅？蜜糖吐司？我知道我養著一隻甜食螞蟻。」Tom輕輕用手指玩著Harry額前的碎髮，語氣略微調侃。  
「也、也沒有那麼嚴重吧？」  
「喜歡飯後甜點勝過正餐？」  
「當然這是肯定的。」  
他們對視，忍不住同時笑了出來。

又在這樣的氣氛下黏呼呼地纏綿了許久，Tom才終於離開房間。Harry稍微整理了一團亂的房間，進去浴室梳洗，在他整理好自己返回臥室時，房門也同時被敲響。  
Tom端著兩人份的豐盛早點走進來，等到他們將餐點都享用完了，Tom才告訴Harry樓下的情況。這次的被害者是Horace Slughorn──雖然他並沒有死。那位有些富態的男人在深夜摔下樓梯，而他們在早上起床後才發現，雖然那個人還有呼吸，卻陷入了昏迷不醒的情況。他們幾人將Slughorn暫時抬到大廳的沙發上，卻不曉得該如何幫助他。

「所以……他們願意讓我走出房間了嗎？」Harry遲疑地問，「或許我能幫上忙？雖然我並不是醫生，但當年實習的時候我曾經到醫院做過採訪。」  
Tom對他搖頭，「大家還是不希望你走出這個房間，我很抱歉。或許……你能告訴我該怎麼幫Slughorn先生？」  
Harry只好將一些辨識Slughorn是否還有意識的方法告訴Tom，並且告訴他要注意對方身上是否有外傷，將頭稍微墊高，讓傷者能順暢地呼吸。Harry其實也不曉得做了這些是能不能幫助到那個人，但他們只能盡力。

於是Tom很快端著餐盤走出房間，在下午只匆匆進來過一次，給Harry送上幾本書籍，讓他在被限制自由時不過於無聊。晚餐時，Tom帶著晚餐和另一個壞消息一起到來。  
又有人死去了，這次是Rita Skeeter，那名總愛刺探秘密的女記者，而Gilderoy Lockhart目擊到了這整個過程，現在有些神智不清地開始胡言亂語。  
「他有說Skeeter是如何死亡的嗎？」Harry感到憂心忡忡，在他被關在房間裡的短短幾天，這間房子裡幾乎全部的人都遭受了厄運，而他們直到現在都還未找到凶手。

「有的，Lockhart先生說──」Tom頓了頓，皺著眉，對於接下來要出口的話顯露出了猶豫，「他說，是鬼將她殺死的。」  
「什麼？」Harry不敢置信地瞪大眼。  
「當然了，我也並不相信這樣的話。」Tom輕輕嘆息，「更何況現在的Lockhart先生精神狀況明顯不太對勁……他說，Skeeter小姐只是坐在沙發上休息，放置在壁爐旁的火鉤卻忽然自行飛起，刺穿了那位的胸膛──」  
Harry震驚地聽著，沒有出聲打斷Tom繼續說話。

「他一直強調他真的看見了，雖然那時候Lockhart先生剛準備從二樓走下去，距離大廳明顯還有一段距離，但他很確定自己所見是真實的。」  
「但是……這怎麼可能？」Harry深吸了一口氣，「撥木炭用的火鉤？它怎麼可能會自己動呢？」  
「所以Lockhart先生才一直強調這是鬼魂做的……令人困擾的是，現在就連Trelawney女士也相信了這個結論，她抱著自己帶來的水晶球坐在門口旁，一直喃喃自語著。」  
「怎麼會……」Harry恍惚地喃喃，「這不可能，世界上怎麼會有鬼魂呢？」  
「為什麼不能？Harry──」Tom上前一步，將他輕輕摟住，在他耳邊壓低了嗓音，「這間大宅被荒廢了數十年，我們永遠不曉得在這期間究竟有什麼東西進駐這裡。」

「你說，會不會是那些人？那些在這棟宅邸裡死去的人嗎？」Harry顫抖著捉住Tom的衣襬，「我現在才發現──你看，他們的死法和你所說的很像不是嗎？Jorkins和你的母親一樣自殺而死；接下來的Karkaroff和你祖父一樣被挖掉眼睛，區別只在他是自己動手的──Fudge和Umbridge在爭執中失手殺了彼此，就像你父親和他的第二任妻子；還有Skeeter，她──」  
「你說得沒錯，我的祖母就是被Morfin Gaunt用壁爐旁的工具刺死的。」Tom的嗓音越發地輕了，「這一切居然是如此地相似……難道，這裡真的存在著懷抱怨恨與不甘的死靈？」  
Harry被嚇得打了一個冷顫，面色變得蒼白。

「現在怎麼辦？Tom，我們會不會就是下一個目標──」  
「不會的，我會保護你，Harry。」Tom撫摸著Harry額角，落下一個吻，「說不定這些鬼魂並不會朝我下手？畢竟我好歹也是個Riddle。而你是我所認可的人，他們不會害你的。」  
「但是、但是──」  
「好了，別擔心，好嗎？」Tom用兩隻手抬起Harry的臉，讓那雙充滿惶然不安的綠色眼睛對上自己的，「現在的你該感到開心才是。」  
「開心？」Harry茫然地眨眼。

「是的，因為你的嫌疑已經被徹底洗清了，Harry……那些在你被鎖於房間時遇害的人們，藉此證明了凶手並不是你。你該感到高興，Harry。」  
「不，我怎麼可能……怎麼可能在這樣的情況下還感到高興呢？」Harry憂傷地垂下頭，「那麼多無辜的生命死去了……」  
「他們可一點也不無辜，Harry，你忘記當他們互相指責時說的那些嗎？」Tom輕嗤一聲，「Skeeter那些虛假的新聞害死了許多的人；Fudge為了施行一些政策漠視了下層人民的利益甚至於生命；Umbridge貪財且虛榮，為了獲得好處幹了許多不法的黑色交易，而Karkaroff就是幕後完成一切的黑心商人；Jorkins和Slughorn也並不是什麼好人，Slughorn還在高中教學時壓下了某個學生自殺的案件，而Jorkins就是嫌疑人，要不是因為她當時還未成年──」

Harry愣愣地看著Tom，看著男人用蔑視的語氣說著那些他所認識的人們的話語，那些人平凡的面孔逐漸在他想像中變成了令人憎惡的模樣。他從未想過這個世界上有如此多人面獸心的人，就好像他原來並不認識這個世界。  
「你瞧，Harry，並不需要為他們的死去而難過。」Tom摸了摸Harry濕潤的眼角，手指放到唇邊舔掉了淚水，又俯下身，給了Harry一個在結束時變得有些呼吸不過來的深吻。男人撫著他的面頰低語：「只要我們還活著，這就夠了。」  
Harry沉默了良久，最後點了點頭，接受了Tom這樣的安慰。

片刻後，他跟著Tom走出了房間。  
當走下富麗堂皇的旋轉階梯時，他還有些茫然與恍神，他注意到樓梯底下一灘已經乾涸成深褐色的血，在來到大廳時看見壁爐旁Skeeter的屍體，而Slughorn就昏迷在沙發上。他聽得見門口傳來屬於Trelawney時而激昂時而微弱的喃喃自語，卻沒有看見據說已經變得瘋癲的Lockhart，雖然他也不太關心。  
「抱歉，我的僕人們已經懶得搬運屍體了。」Tom皺眉望著眼前的混亂，「今天下午又有人死去後，他們都不願意再踏出僕人房，不停地說著這裡被詛咒了，他們一定要離開……就連扣薪資也沒辦法讓他們回心轉意。」

或許是覺得此處的景色太過不堪入目，Tom很快拉著Harry走進廚房，拿了些麵包、乾糧之類的，再度返回臥室。這次Tom帶Harry去的是自己的房間。  
即使現在Harry基本上已經被恐懼的麻木感所籠罩著，對於戀人的房間他仍然是充滿好奇的。而這間臥室不出意料的，和Tom所給人的感覺一樣，布置得精緻優雅，卻又不繁複而庸俗。  
房間裡除了臥室必備的家具外，還有一張矮沙發，他們坐在那上面隨便地吃完晚餐，接著Tom將Harry帶到床上。

或許出於宛如溺水的恐懼，或許純粹只是想要忘掉這些，Harry表現得比前一天還要熱情許多，他如飢似渴地祈求著Tom的碰觸，迫切地希望那雙手緊緊地給予他擁抱。而在Tom每次試圖退開時，他都會像黏人的小動物那樣再度纏上去。  
他已經不想再去思考了，在這棟住著鬼魂的房子裡，似乎所有的一切都帶給了他如墜黑暗般的危險，他害怕去注視櫥櫃後方的陰影，害怕門板底下望去的縫隙，他害怕Tom的離開──他不想要自己一個人，在經歷了如此多的恐怖後。  
他顫抖著、破碎的哭泣，像一本再也沒有秘密的書那樣攤開了自己，任由伏在他身上的這個人去盡情地翻閱。而Tom每次呼喚他的嗓音，每個細膩碰觸所帶來的顫動都重新譜寫了他的人生。  
他緊緊攀附著這個人的肩膀，彷彿抱住最後一塊浮木，他的思緒隨著那些過度的快樂而起伏，直到漸漸失去屬於自己的意識。

*

醒來時，Harry有些反應不過來自己是在哪裡，天花板的壁紙和衣櫃的位置都和之前的不同，直到幾秒後他感受到了那隻摟在他腰間的手。  
他淺淺地舒了口氣，放輕動作挪開Tom的手，在確認並沒有將這個人吵醒後，赤腳踩著柔軟的羊毛毯走向浴室。  
他停在浴室前，有些疑惑地看向衣櫃旁的木雕牆壁。站在這個角度看起來，那裡的牆壁似乎有哪裡不太對勁，或許是燈光照射的關係，那塊幾乎和人一樣高的雕飾與兩旁的顏色有些微妙的落差。

Harry猶豫地看了看半張臉還埋在枕頭裡的Tom，往前走了幾步，將手貼上牆面。  
牆面雕飾的花紋十分美麗，看得出來是蛇，而在這塊木板的右上方，那條蛇扭曲的形狀和其他幾塊有著明顯的不同。  
他無意識地伸手，按在那條蛇形雕飾上。  
腳下的某處傳來輕輕的喀噠聲，隨後那塊木板就像一扇門一樣，往內自動打開了。  
Harry沒有動彈，他望著這扇機關暗門，望著往黑暗中延伸向下的階梯，渾身發冷，冷得他幾乎要顫抖起來──

一雙溫暖的手輕輕地還住他，一股克制的力道落在他左邊肩膀上，伴隨溫暖的吐息吹拂著他耳垂。  
「你應該躺到床上的，Harry，你的手好冷。」  
Harry一片空白的腦袋什麼也沒去想，他只是用有些虛弱的聲音問：「你……你一直知道這間房子裡有暗道嗎？」  
Tom溫柔地撫著他的鬢髮，低語：「我並不知道，Harry，在你推開這扇門之前，我從來都不曉得這裡原來有這樣東西的存在。」  
於是Harry沒有再開口，他不知道自己該說什麼，不知道是否該相信這個人所說的話。或許他該將此前所推測的一切全數推翻──他不敢認真去想，然而那陣冷意仍然在他身體裡盤旋著，揮之不去。

「Harry，聽話，讓我們回到床上好嗎？」Tom捏著他的手指，放在掌心裡搓揉，「別去管這些了，畢竟這和你完全沒有關係。」  
是的，這個男人說的是對的──這和Harry完全沒有關係。那些人在進到這座宅邸之前，於他全都是陌生人，他並不認識他們之中的誰，也僅僅只會為他們停止了呼吸而感到遺憾，更多的卻不會再有了。  
然而Tom，他無法失去Tom。

他忽然急促地呼吸幾下，轉過身，將臉埋進這人的胸膛中，用悶悶的聲音道：「抱我回去，Tom。」  
Tom輕輕笑了，低沉的嗓音連帶著胸膛也微微震動，Tom用一手懷住他的腰，一手繞過他雙膝，豪不費力地將他扛起了。在對方將他完全抱起時，Harry抬起手繞過Tom的後頸，從始自終沒有抬頭。  
他感覺自己降落在柔軟舒適的床單之上，感到男人親吻過他的額角、眉間，他緩慢睜開眼，對上那雙深邃的、彷彿從頭到尾都隱藏著許多秘密的眼眸。

在對方吻上來時，Harry往衣櫃旁不經意地瞥了眼。那扇暗門已經重新被關起，木板融合進了周圍的雕飾中，彷彿不曾出現過半點異樣。  
他的手指和腳仍然是冰涼的，於是他選擇更緊地擁抱住眼前的人，讓這個人攜著彷彿能夠席捲一切的熱度，將他淹沒其中。

*

隔天早晨，Harry是被喧嘩聲吵醒的，在他傻楞楞地坐起來時，才發現整個房間裡只剩下自己一人，而他的身體已經明顯地被誰給清理過。於是他慢吞吞地穿好衣服，開門走出臥室，沒有再去看衣櫃旁的木雕牆壁一眼。  
來到走廊時，那陣交談聲明顯更大了，好幾個人來去匆匆的腳步聲讓Harry更加茫然，直到他在樓梯間撞上迎面而來的陌生人──穿著黑色的長大衣，別著警徽、戴著警帽。對方點頭向他致意，腳步匆匆地繼續往前走，向著身後那些開啟的房間──Harry認出那是在這裡死去的人們所住的房間。

他在一樓的玄關找到Tom，Tom正在和另一名警官交談，對方則認真地在記事本上寫下筆記，時不時地會點個頭，或者皺緊眉。  
在注意到Harry的到來時，Tom微笑地朝他招手。  
「睡醒了嗎？」Tom在Harry走近時毫不遮掩地拉住他的手，讓他整個人靠上自己，似乎毫不沒意那位警察露出略微古怪的神色，「警官先生，以上，我所說的這些全是真的，你可以詢問這裡的所有人。」  
「我知道，Riddle先生，我們必定會這麼做的。」警察嚴肅地拉低帽沿，「畢竟這是多麼令人震驚的案件……五個人，這裡整整死了五個人！和當年的情形簡直一模一樣──」

「我相信您肯定能找出凶手的。」Tom朝對方微笑，「即使現在似乎有些人認為這是宅邸裡的鬼魂所做的……」  
「一派胡言！世界上怎麼可能會有鬼呢？」  
「當然，我也是這麼認為的。」  
他們又對話了幾句，之後Harry才知道，原來這些警察會到來是由於Dumbledore，他的導師因為他遲遲沒有去信報平安，在等了幾天後通知了這個地方的警察。

於是在今天早晨，警察決定破門而入。然而謎屋的大門正常得很，據那些撞門的警察所說──他們只是輕輕按下把手，門就被朝內推開了，連那些被鎖住的窗戶也全數都能正常開啟，彷彿之前他們被這間房子給困住的現實只是個愚蠢的笑話。  
而隨著警局為了獲取真相而搜集資訊，整個案件變得越發撲朔迷離，幾乎所有的人都是自殺死的，除了對彼此出手的Fudge和Umbridge，而整個人變得瘋瘋癲癲的Lockhart明顯無法作為證人，他們在壁爐的火鉤上找到Skeeter自己的手印。

因為跌下樓梯撞傷腦部的Slughorn在幾天後醒來，變成了全身癱瘓，只能呆滯地躺在床上，靠醫療儀器度過後半生。唯一幾乎與這一切都無關的Trelawney則堅定地告訴所有她遇見的人，這是那些復仇的亡靈做的，因為他們有仇怨尚未清償，他們渴望生靈的奠祭。對此警官只是聳聳肩，將這位形貌狼狽的女士請出警局。  
Harry和Tom同樣也被傳喚多次，甚至還有那些在謎屋裡工作的僕人們，起初警察們覺得Tom是頭號嫌疑人，然而Tom始終優雅溫和、宛如紳士般有禮的態度逐漸打消了他們的懷疑，最後他們將不信任的目光落到了那位持有鑰匙的僕人──Frank Bryce身上。

至於Harry，就像Tom說的那樣，在他被鎖於房間裡的幾天，他的嫌疑早就被洗得一乾二淨。  
無數次地，警察會詢問Harry，知不知道關於案件的哪些疑點，或者有沒有懷疑的凶手是誰這樣的問題。  
然而Harry的答覆始終都是否定的。  
不，他並沒有發現哪些奇怪的地方，在他被鎖於房間裡時，接觸過的只有Tom──而Tom是位溫柔親切的好人，是在這些天裡唯一給予他信任的人。

最終，這個案件陷入了困境，無法解釋的疑問迴圈困住了辦案的人員。  
數個月後，這件轟動一時的案件悄悄地落幕，在這幢屋子裡停止呼吸的每個人都擁有完美的死因，而活下來的人們身上並不具有決定性的殺人證據。

在案件結束，Harry最後一次離開警局時，穿著長大衣和西裝，等在對街的人向他招了招手，僅僅只是微微勾起的嘴角就讓那張臉顯得分外英俊而迷人。  
這天是難得晴朗的好天氣，於是Harry深呼吸，抬手，遮住過度刺眼的陽光，小跑著橫越街道，跑著跑著，直到撞進那個人懷裡。

*

半年後，Harry和Tom乘上前往美國的郵輪，基於某個無人知曉，卻被他們堅定地戴在左手無名指上的原因。  
Harry靠在頂層的圍欄上翻閱著報紙，有些慵懶地打了個哈欠。一隻手搭上他的腰際，隨後是一個落在他頸側的親吻。  
「在看什麼？」  
「今日頭條……唔，好像是發現了一位死亡的獨居老人，屋子裡藏有大量的金子，不知道為什麼還有份量多得古怪的熱塑性樹脂和釣魚線……那間屋子的牆壁裡還埋著一具不知道死在多少年前，屬於成年男性的屍骨……」

「聽起來很無聊。」Tom一把將Harry手中的報紙抽走，扔在身後不遠處的躺椅上，「難得的屬於我們的時光，你怎麼捨得為這種事情而浪費？」  
「不然你說說，我們該做些什麼比較好？」Harry無辜地眨著眼睛，放任對方的手鑽進自己被扯鬆的襯衫裡。  
「你去過貴賓室了嗎？」Tom壓低了嗓音，舌尖舔了舔自己的唇，性感到令人無端覺得危險，「裡面有撞球桌和酒吧……」  
「所以？你想教我玩撞球？」  
「是的，我想那張桌子足夠寬敞。」

「……為什麼我覺得你想玩的遊戲好像有點危險？」  
「讚嘆你的直覺吧，Harry。」Tom瞇起眼輕笑，「雖然已經來不及了。」  
「什麼？等等──Tom、住手！」  
他在被攔腰摟起時發出尖叫，死命拍打著另一人的後背，又在幾秒後噗嗤地笑出來，兩人跌跌撞撞地離開甲板，進入頂層的船艙。

而那份被丟棄的報紙被海風吹著，掀開了下半頁──  
那具被崁入牆壁中的屍骨尚在查證身份，初步調查至少死於十幾年前；而那間坐落於下層街道的房屋擁有者，也就是那個獨居老人，名叫Frank，一個普通得幾乎泯滅於眾人的名字。

船體被海浪推得輕輕晃動，晴朗的天空中沒有一片雲朵，偶爾地，自由翱翔的海鳥會展翅，從這艘郵輪上飛躍而過，或許還會好奇地垂下頭，猜測這個漂泊在碧波盪漾之上的龐然巨物究竟是什麼。  
然而一切都只是未知，從來不曾有人獲得過解答。

**Author's Note:**

> -END  
> 這對CP用來寫這種懸疑劇的故事唯一的遺憾就是，  
> 開了天眼的讀者們肯定早就猜到幕後黑手會是誰了啦(擦淚
> 
> 有很多可以自由解讀的部分，  
> 但大家肯定猜得到最後坐郵輪擁美人的傢伙不單純(？
> 
> 想看我的解釋的再往下拉，或者可以就相信自己的解讀~~
> 
> ↓  
> ↓  
> ↓  
> ↓
> 
> 倒數
> 
> 3
> 
> 2
> 
> 1
> 
> Frank受雇於Tom為他完成那些布置，包括用樹脂鎖住大門和窗戶，在警察到來的前一晚再融掉那些證物。魚線的作用在用火鉤殺死Skeeter的部分，為了讓鬼魂說更加具有說服力。有罪的人都死了，罪不致死的就是重傷或發瘋。  
> 最後Tom悄悄地讓Frank永遠閉嘴了，並且讓他成為案件嫌疑人，Frank牆壁裡被埋著的屍骨會讓這件事更加可信，那是屬於Morfin Gaunt的屍骨。
> 
> 以及最後的炸彈──當年的世紀命案雖然都是Gaunt做的，但Tom冷眼觀看這一切甚至促成事情的發生，因為他恨這間房子裡的一切。在Gaunt逃離後最快找到他的也是Tom，當然地Tom也不會留下這個人的命。
> 
> 完美主義的犯罪者總會想要近距離觀看自己的成果或者擁有最好的收藏品，Harry就是Tom選定的戰果，這個睿智聰明、和自己有著相似身世，卻又成長得公正善良的男人將會擁抱著這棟宅子裡殘酷的真相，而他將擁抱他。


End file.
